1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an anchoring device for temporarily anchoring an object to the ground. More particularly, the invention relates to an anchoring device for anchoring an outdoor trash can to the ground. Specifically, the present invention relates to such an anchoring device which is mounted adjacent the bottom of the trash can and includes an anchor which may be pressed by a person's foot into the ground to secure the trash can to the ground.
2. Background Information
It is well known that outdoor trash cans may tip over for a variety of reasons and also may be blown about in windy climates. The tipping of trash cans may result in the spilling of and spreading of trash throughout a neighborhood. When the trash cans are empty and susceptible to being blown about, they may also be lost or damaged and furthermore may present a danger to vehicles traveling on roads onto which the trash cans have been blown. Other outdoor items are also subjected to being blown about or tipped over.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,286 granted to Foncannon describes a garbage can support utilizing an auger type anchor which is rotated to secure the trash can support to the ground. A frame work is connected to the auger including an adjustable strap which encircles the bottom of the trash can and is movable between a loosened and tightened securing position to secure the trash can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,938 granted to Seymour describes a support column having several telescoping sections one of which is permanently secured underground with the other sections telescoping in a vertical manner so that the upper section is connected to a trash can adjacent its upper end. US Patent Application Publication 2002/0121580 of Grady et al. describes a mailbox pole which is vertically adjustable and includes a pair of hooks extending outwardly therefrom to respectively support a trash can and its lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,701 granted to White also describes a trash can securing device which is substantially more complicated than those discussed thus far and includes a horizontal base on which the trash cans are seated with multiple parts for securing both the trash can and the lid.